Me, My Guitar And My Piano
by Pancakes.On.A.Rainy.Day
Summary: What if it doesn't feels right to make music with your brothers anymore. What if you deep down inside are jealous of them. It doesn't work out when your in a band with them! Nate. Connect 3. Naitlyn.


**AN: I kind of started to think about what Nick Jonas is thinking,, wierd I know.. ;)) lol, He actually had to bring his brothers into _his _dream just so he could get signed,, and he's not even the front man.,. I just wondered if he ever thought like this,, but I don't say he does! I think he's the perfect guy, so he's probably just grateful for what he got ;]**

**Hope you like it and please review ! ;))**

* * *

"What do you think?" Jason said playing a part of the song with a new beat.

"It sounds great!" Shane answered excited.

Jason, Shane and Nate were in the studio recording some new songs Nate had been writing. Jason and Shane were adding some different beats to the songs.

Nate looked down at the papers in his hands. On them were written three other songs he had been planning on showing his brothers. Now he didn't felt like showing them anymore. They kept changing them. When he first showed a song to them they always seemed to love it, but there was always something that could be better. And when it came to singing the song Jason and Shane were always agreeing on when Shane should sing and when Nate should. In the end the song could change from something sad to something happy. It irritated Nate. It wasn't his songs anymore.

Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend suddenly walked into the studio. She was recording her new album in one of the other studios.

"Hey Mitch, what do you think of this?" Shane asked and played the part of the song again.

"I love it!" She said excited, "It's so fresh and different."

Even she loved it. It seemed like Nate was the only one who hated it. Suddenly he grabbed his songs and walked into the room next to the studio, where they had their stuff. He laid the songs back in his bag and took out his phone.

After hearing it ring about five times she finally picked it up.

"It's Caitlyn." She said breathless of running to the phone.

Nate almost melted as he heard her voice again. It had been a while since they last talked. She was at a camp for music production. She had been so happy when she found out that she got in, but it was hard for both her and Nate to stay away from each other for three months. Caitlyn being away was the reason for Nate's many sad songs.

"Hello, anybody there?" Caitlyn asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, yea it's me… Nate." Nate said after waking from his thoughts about her voice.

"Hey baby," Caitlyn said her voice clearly lightening up, "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too honey," Nate said, "How's camp?"

"It's great; I learned a lot of new producing skills." Caitlyn said.

"You should be producing for me." Nate said and remembered his brothers in the studio.

"No, no one should," Caitlyn said, "You are just going to sing and then play your guitar or piano, no one should touch that."

"Caity," Nate said, "You're reading my mind."  
"Oh, I wish I could kiss you," Caitlyn said, "But I have to get to class now I'm already 10 minutes late."

"Okay," Nate said, "See you, and I love you."

"I love you too. I will call you later," Caitlyn said, "Bye."

Right after Caitlyn hung up Shane walked in to the room.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Sure" Nate said not standing or looking up.

"Something wrong?" Shane said as he noticed Nate wasn't looking happy. He sat down beside him and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You miss Caitlyn?" He asked after a second with no answer.

"That too." Nate answered shortly.

"What more?" Shane asked again.

"I just don't feel like doing this right now," Nate said after a moment, "I mean; right now I just want to make an album with me, my guitar and my piano, and nothing else."

After taking a look at his brother's confused face, Nate stood up and walked to the door. Shane hurried after him and stopped him right in front of the door.

"You are not thinking about going solo, are you?" Shane asked concerned.

Nate looked up and opened his mouth to say something but right after he just closed it again and looked back down. Then he walked out of the door and back in to the studio.

In the studio he sat down at the piano and started to play one of his new songs.

As Shane walked in to the studio he quickly pulled Jason to the side.

"He's thinking about going solo!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" Jason asked confused, "Wait, wait… did he said that?"

"No, not exactly," Shane explained, "He said that he wanted to make an album with only him, his guitar and his piano. That means solo!"

"He can't do that!" Jason exclaimed, "Why would he do that?"

"Let's ask him." Shane answered and started to walk back to Nate.

"…_Don't let them get, inside of your heeeaad, don't let them inside, cause the black keys never looked so beautiful and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull, ooh, and the lights out never had this bright a glow and the black keys, showing me a world I never knew…"_ Nate sang until he noticed Shane and Jason standing beside the piano, listening to the song.

"That was really good.." Shane said after a moment.

"You are not going solo, are you?!" Jason suddenly burst out.

"I don't know, this just doesn't feel right." Nate said looking down at the piano.

"What do you mean, what feels wrong?" Shane asked, trying to solve the problem.

"When I write it's not just a song; it's my thoughts – it's my feelings. When the song is done and a lot have been changed it doesn't feel like it's mine anymore." Nate said.

"We don't change it; the words are always the same." Jason said.

"There's so much more to music than the text." Nate said with a sigh.

"Yes, we know," Shane said, "But we love the music we make, the fans love it, even the label loves it."

"Maybe you guys love it, but I don't," Nate said, "Maybe the fans love it, but they don't know what it's about, cause the feelings are gone. We can make them scream, yes, but we can't make them laugh or cry. Of course the label loves it- it sounds like they made it."

Nate didn't wait for an answer before he continued. He finally felt like he could get all of his frustration out.

"As soon as the label and the fans hear the music, it's ruined. They just don't know. I may write sad songs but it's my way to cope with things and I want the fans to know that. I want them to feel what I feel when they hear my music."

Shane and Jason didn't know what to say. They had never thought that Nate felt like this about their music.

"So what you're saying is; that you don't think we want the same thing with the music as you want?" Shane asked.

"I guess I just want the fans to know me for me." Nate said.

Shane and Jason's confused faces were telling that they didn't understand.

"Everyone thinks I'm the silent and shy boy," Nate explained, "I'm just there. I'm never talking. I'm just the silent guitar guy. But I'm not. I made this group."

"The fact that you are silent isn't it your own problem?" Jason asked.

"I always have something to say, but you guys always get in the first line to come with all your jokes." Nate said, "And when it comes to my turn I don't feel like saying anything because I can't keep up with you anyway."

"But it's just not a joke to me." Nate said with a lower voice.

Shane looked worried on his brother. He looked so weak sitting there looking down at the piano. After a moment of silence Shane sat down beside Nate and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Just because we make jokes it's not because everything is a joke." He said in a nice tone.

Nate suddenly stood up and stormed to the door. On his way he said/yelled; "Well it is! As soon as I'm out this door you will just make a joke about everything!" He slammed the door after him, and for the first time in their conversation Jason and Shane knew that he was serious.

**

* * *

**

**I'm not planning on writing more to this thing, cause I don't know where it's going.,. but if any of you want to,. you can do it! (just tell me) ;))  
**(AN (12th Aug 09): I may do it anyway. I got some ideas from a reviewer, so watch out for this story! :) But I would like to know if you want me to continue it, cause I have another idea for a story, and I don't know which one I should go for.. please review and tell me)

**Sorry I haven't updated Summer Love in a while,, but I just needed to write something else,, Hopefully I will write the next chapter soon.. but if anyone have any ideas for the story please let me know ! ;))**

**REVIEW GUYS!!!**


End file.
